


Samogon

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo spots a burn on Lucas' arm</p>
            </blockquote>





	Samogon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Contraband Challenge on LJ's Fan Flashworks

Jo Portman looked at Lucas North. “Are you looking forward to celebrating Christmas this year?” she asked.

Lucas unconsciously rubbed his arm just above his right wrist and Jo caught sight of a scar that looked as if it had been caused by a burn.

“Oh,” she said, “did they...” She hesitated, not sure how to proceed.

Lucas looked down at his wrist in surprise. “No, it was nothing like that.” The corners of his mouth twitched up as he remembered the events leading up to the burn.

“Go on then. Tell me!”

“One year someone managed to smuggle in some vodka so that we could celebrate the Russian Orthodox Christmas. Only, of course, it wasn’t vodka, but samogon and home distilled. The guards were alerted because we were behaving in what could best be described as an uncharacteristic way. So, one guy decides we need to destroy the evidence and drops his fag end in it.” Lucas laughed at the memory. “Several of us ended up with small burns as a result of putting out the subsequent fire.”

“That was a shame,” Jo said.

“It wasn’t as bad as all that.” Lucas’ eyes twinkled. “There was a second bottle.”


End file.
